Elfs and Wizards
by Miss Avril Bloom
Summary: Sirius Zwart. Zit in zijn 7e jaar van Zweinstein hogeschool voor Hekserij en HocusPocus. Hij is Verliefd op een meisje Elanor. Zijn Beste vriend James Potter, Is verlief op Lily Evers. Elanor Elfenlicht. Zit in haar 7e jaar van Zweinstein hogeschool voor
1. Terug naar School

Tik….tik…..tik

Ik hoorde de klok steeds weer een seconde verder gaan. Mijn voet ging op de maat. Ik tuurde om me heen. Waar bleef hij? Ik keek even naar links en zag de muur met aan weerszijde een bordje hangen van 9 en 10. Er liep iemand met een spiegel voorbij. Ik zag een jongen met donker zwart haar.De ogen waren grijs maar die persoon had toch een goed figuur. De man liep voor bij en ik zag mezelf niet meer. Ik keek naar rechts en probeerde hem te zoeken door al die mensen. Mijn uil kraste en veel mensen keken op, ik grijnsde en boog me naar de uil toe die in een kooi op mijn hutkoffer stond. "Rustig maar hij komt zo en dan laat ik je vrij op het perron". Ik rechtte me weer op en keek even naar de klok. Kwart voor 11. Hij zou toch niet te laat komen? . Ik keek weer naar Rechts en zag een karretje uit de mensen massa verschijnen met een hutkoffer erop – precies dezelfde als die ik had- er stond een kooi op maar die was leeg, waarschijnlijk had hij hem al weg gestuurd. Toen verscheen de persoon die het karretje duwde. Een jongen met zwart warrig haar en licht bruine ogen die verstopt waren achter een bril."Jah doeg mam en pap!"schreeuwde hij over zijn schouder, hij stopte. Hij kreeg mij in het oog. "SLUIPVOET !" schreeuwde hij. Ik grijnsde en schreeuwde "GAFFEL !". Weer keken mensen om. Hij rende naar mij toe met het karretje. "Moeten we wachten op Maanling ? "vroeg ik toen hij bij mij stond. Hij drukte zijn hand tegen zijn zij en hijgde maar hij knikte wel. "Hij mag dan wel op schieten" zei hij maar op dat moment zag ik een jongen tevoorschijn komen. Hij duwde ook een karretje met een hutkoffer en een lege uilen kooi. Zijn gezicht zag ik niet want hij zei iets tegen een vrouw achter hem. 'niet brengen'en 'ben oud genoeg' hoorde ik. Op dat moment draaide hij zijn gezicht om en zag ik zijn donker bruine ogen. Hij had licht bruin haar en grote wallen onder zijn ogen. Was het misschien bijna vollemaan?. Hij zwaaide naar ons en riep "James !-De jongen naast mij keek op- Sirius !. Ik grijnsde weer. Hij liep naar ons toe en zei "zijn jullie klaar voor de laatste keer Zweinstein ?" Ik knikte en dat deed James ook. "Laten we gaan dan het is nu 10 voor 11" zei James. Ik pakte de stuur van mijn karretje en rende razend snel op de muur af die ik 5 minuten geleden nog bekeken had. Ik verdween en kwam op de mooiste perron van de wereld terecht. Ik liep even door en leunde toen naar mijn uil toe. Ik opende het deurtje en zei "Ga naar Zweinstein". Hij kraste zachtjes en vloog toen weg. Ik keek achterom en mijn vrienden waren verschenen. "De laatste keer "mompelde Maanling. "Zei je wat, Remus ? " vroeg James. Hij wachtte niet op antwoord maar liep gelijk naar de mooie rode stoomtrein. Hij sjouwde zijn hutkoffer mee. Ik volgde hem en Remus ook. We liep door de paden van de trein op zoek naar een Coupé. Bij de één na laatste Coupé trok James de deur open en zei "Goeie middag Evers en Elvenlicht". "Hoepel op Potter ik ben in gesprek " klonk een woedende stem uit de deur. De deur van de Coupé werd dicht getrokken en ik zag James nog even verbijsterend zijn schouders ophalen.

We liepen naar de laatste Coupé en die was wonder boven wonder nog leeg. Ik zuchten en tilde mij hutkoffer op en duwde die in de bagage rek. Ik plofte neer bij de raam en staarde naar buiten. James ging tegenover mij zitten, Remus naast mij en ging een boek lezen en de vierde plek was leeg. Er miste iemand, blijkbaar had James het ook gemerkt want die zei "Waar is Wormstaart ?". Ik haalde mijn schouders op en Remus ook. Het werd stil. Ik hoorde stemmen. Ik herkende er 1 dat was de stem van Lily de ander kwam me vaag bekend voor."Wat is er?" vroeg Lily. "Niks" antwoorden een heldere stem. Het leek op de wind, de wind die door de bomen ruist. Plots wist ik van wie die stem was. Elanor Elvenlicht het mooiste meisje uit ons jaar. Ik wilde het niet horen en ik probeerde iets te zeggen. Het eerste wat er in mijn hoofd kwam was 'De Map'. "Weet je al hoe je de map moet verbeteren ?"vroeg ik aan James. "Nog niet maar ik ben ermee bezig" antwoorden hij. Ik knikte en het was weer stil. Remus legde zijn boek weg en vroeg toen "Hoe was jullie vakantie?". "Leuk"antwoordde James gelijk "We zijn naar Griekenland gegaan, ik heb alle ruines gezien die de Tovenaars vernietigd hadden, en die van jullie ? ". "Zoals altijd hè ? "antwoordde ik met een flauwe grijns. De tijd gaat snel als je het leuk hebt en voor ik het wist was Zweinstein alweer in zicht.

"Laten we ons omkleden voor de laatste keer "zei Remus. Ik haalde mijn hutkoffer uit de bagage rek en pakte mijn school gewaad eruit. Ik kleedde om en ging weer op mijn plek zitten. "Weten jullie trouwens wie er hoofdmonitoren zijn geworden? " vroeg Remus toen ook hij klaar was met omkleden. Ik schudde mijn hoofd maar zag James grijnzen. Nee toch ? "Ben jij …? " bracht ik eruit. Hij liet mij de badge zien als antwoord. "Perkamentus is gek geworden zeker? " zei ik maar ik zag Remus zijn schouders ophalen "Gefeliciteerd " zei hij. "Gefeliciteerd" zei ik erachter aan. Ik zag James grijnzen. De trein stopte. Ik pakte mijn hutkoffer en kooi en liep naar de gang. Ik hoorde mijn voeten op de grond. Ik zag de deur dichterbij komen en ik stond even stil in de deuropening. Ik haalde de diepadem. Ik voelde de koude avond lucht. James duwde mij even en ik liep toen door. "Eerstejaars hierheen " hoorde ik iemand roepen. Ik draaide me om en zag daar een grote man staan. Hij was 3 koppen groter dan ons en zag er gevaarlijk uit, Maar ik weet beter. "Hey Hargid ! " riep ik. De man draaide zich om en zwaaide even. James en Remus zwaaide terug. We draaide ons om en volgde de rest. Ik dacht nog even een glimp te zien van Elanor maar dat was iemand anders. Ik legde mijn hutkoffer en uilenkooi neer bij de andere hutkoffers en ging naar een koets toe. Ze werden getrokken door niks maar sommige zeiden dat ze zwarte reptielachtige paarden ervoor zagen. Ik vond dat geklets. James sprong ook in de koets en ging naast me zitten. Remus ging er rustig in. We zaten net een minuutje ofzo en de koetsen kwamen ineens in beweging. Ik keek uit het raampje en zag het kasteel in duister gehuld maar met verlichte ramen. De laatste keer dat ik dit zie. Ik grijnsde en we waren al voorbij de poort van het terrein van Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus. De koetsen kwamen met een ruk tot stil stand en ik stapte snel uit. Ik grijnsde even maar liep toen de deur door. Ik zag alle hutkoffers staan en ik liep naar de Grote Zaal. Ik plofte neer en bekeek toen de mensen. Ik zag een bleke magere jongen zitten aan de tafel helemaal rechts. Hij had een grote haakneus en zwart vettig haar. Die jongen heette Sneep en was aan het fluisteren met een andere jongen. Die was ook bleek en mager maar het kille grijze ogen en wit blond haar. Lucius. Ik zag ook een bleek en mager meisje aan komen en die ging naast Lucius zitten. Dat meisje was Narcissa. Er kwam nog een meisje aan. Maar zij had zwart haar, een forse kin en zware oogleden. Ze keek arrogant om haar heen maar ging toen naast Sneep zitten. "Secretus heeft een vriendinnetje" fluisterde James in mijn oor. Hij was naast mij komen zitten en Remus zat tegen over ons. Ik zag een jongen aan komen. Hij had overgewicht en had waterige oogjes. Hij had vaalbruin haar en een spitse neus. Hij ging snel naast Remus zitten. "Waar was jij in de trein Wormstaart ? "vroeg James maar Wormstaart – oftewel Peter- legde zijn vinger op zijn lippen en knikte naar de tafel aan de eind van alle vier tafels. Een ouwe man stond op. Hij had een kromme neus waar een halfronde brilletje op rusten. Hij had blauwe ogen die twinkelde. Hij had lang zilverachtig grijs haar en een zilverachtige baard. "Welkom , We gaan beginnen met de Sorteer ceremonie". De deuren vlogen open en ik keek snel op. Ik zag een vrouw uit de gang komen met een hele horde kleine kinderen achter zich aan. Ze leken allemaal nerveus maar tegelijkertijd verwonderd over wat ze zagen. Ik herinner zelf nog heel goed toen ik voor het eerst de Grote Zaal zag waar ik wel 6 jaar iedere avond heb gegeten. Nou soms niet maar meestal wel. James gaf me een por en fluisterde "Sluipvoet ik zweer je ze worden ieder jaar kleiner en kleiner". Ik grinnikte even maar staarde toen naar de een stoel voor de Oppertafel waar een versleten hoed op stond. Ik hoorde dat de deuren langzaam dicht gingen maar ik bleef kijken naar de hoed,De hoed deed zijn mond open – of iets dat erop lijkt- en begon te zingen met een duidelijke stem:

Lang geleden toen alles nog in vrede was 

_Stichten 4 mensen een school voor het nieuwe tover ras_

_Goderick Griffoendor de dappere_

_Rowena Ravenklauw de knappere_

_Zalazar Zwadderich de sluw is als het moet_

_En Helga Huffelpuf die was voor alles goed_

_Zo begonnen de 4 vrienden met veel hoop_

_Toch was Zwadderich het eerst die afdroop_

_Zuiver bloed dat was wat hij wou_

_Maar de andere hadden het door algauw_

_Ze stuurde Zalazar weg naar zijn huis_

_En daar leefden hij verder met al zijn vreemde gespuis_

_Nu waren er nog maar 3 vrinden_

_Die het niet allen konden vinden_

_Zo verging de vriendschap van de 4_

_Maar daarom ben ik hier_

_Ik sorteer jullie naar belangen_

_Het gaat over de karakter niet verlangen_

_Ben je dapper en heb je moed _

_Dan zit je bij Griffoendor goed_

_Of heb je intelligentie in overvloed_

_Dan zit je bij Ravenklauw goed_

_Ben je sluw en heb je zuiver bloed_

_Dan zit je bij Zwadderich goed_

_Huffelpuf daar zitten de rest_

_Maar dan is het nu tijd voor de grote test_

_Zet mij op je hoofd en ik zal vinden_

_Waar je je schooljaren zal bevinden_

_Als schoolhoed moet ik nog 1 ding zeggen voor de test_

_En dat is: Succes ! _

Ik klapte. Iedereen begon te klappen. De vrouw die eerst voor de eerstejaars liep pakte een stukje perkament uit haar zak en rolde die uit. "Albedil, Harold "zei ze. Een jongen met vuil blond haar liep naar voren. Angstig ging hij op de stoel zitten. De vrouw die professor Anderling heette zette de hoed op zijn hoofd. De hoed schreeuwde gelijk "HUFFELPUF !". De jongen liep snel naar de tafel van Huffelpuf waar iedereen juichte. "Arensneer, Judas". Een jongen met Ravenzwart haar liep zelfverzekerd naar de stoel. Nog voor de hoed zijn hoofd raakten riep die al "Zwadderich". Toen de laatste ( Zonlicht, Sterre ingedeeld werd bij Griffoendor ) Stond Perkamentus op. "Welkom nieuwe en oude gezichten, Normaal gesproken zouden we nu aan het feestmaal beginnen maar door omstandig heden kan dat nog niet". Hij werd even stil en keek rond. Er begonnen een paar mensen te fluisteren en mompelen. "Heer Voldemort"vervolgde Perkamentus – er ging een rilling door de zaal- "Heeft de stad der Elfen aangevallen". Ik hoorde iemand naar adem snakken. Het was Elanor, dat hoorde ik. Ik zocht haar even maar vond haar niet. "Ik heb besloten dat de elfen hier naartoe konden komen en hier leren toveren. Dus zij moeten ook nog worden ingedeeld alleen zal de hoed niet alleen de afdeling roepen maar ook het jaar waarin ze zullen leren". Perkamentus wees naar de deur en die vloog voor de 2e keer open. Er stonden daar mensen. Niet groter dan ik was maar toch wel lang en mager. Ze hadden hun satijnen mantel voor hun gezicht dus ik kon de gezichten niet zien. Ze liepen langzaam naar binnen en voor Perkamentus stonden ze stil en bogen ze. Toen ze weer overeind stonden wierpen ze hun mantels af. Ze zagen er bijzonder uit. Ze hadden lichtblond haar met Groene ogen. Ze hadden hun lange dunne haren in een halve staart zodat je hun oren zag. Die merkwaardig gevormd was tot in een punt. 1 Elf kwam naar voren en boog. Hij had licht blond haar en tot de tegenstelling van andere hel Blauwe ogen. Hij had een koker op zijn rug met pijlen erin. En in zijn hand een boog. Hij stond weer op en zei iets in een taal waar ik geen hout van snapte maar het klonk als de wind tussen de bomen door. "Wat zegt ie? " vroeg James. Ik haalde mijn schouders maar keek toe hoe Perkamentus wat terug zei in dezelfde taal. De elf liep waar neer de groep toe en zei wat tegen hun. Ze knikten. Vervolgens liepen ze 1 voor 1 naar de sorteerhoed toe en lieten ze zich indelen. De meeste elfen kwamen in het 6e of 7e jaar terecht. Het verbijsterde me niet dat er geen enkele elf in Zwadderich kwam. De elf die naar voren was gelopen werd bij Griffoendor ingedeeld. Hij heette Legolas. Na de rare sorteer ceremonie stond Perkamentus op en zei " Eet smakelijk". Het eten verscheen maar gek genoeg had ik geen honger. Net als tijd voorbij gaat ging ook deze maaltijd voorbij. Toen het was afgelopen wenste Perkamentus ons welterusten. James wou net weglopen toen hij werd tegengehouden door Remus "Jij moet de eerstejaars naar de Leerlingenkamer brengen sukkel "zei Remus. Ik lachte even en zei "tot straks Gaffel". "Eerstejaars hierheen" riep iemand ik keek even om en het was Lily. Leuk voor James dacht ik. Ik liep de Zaal uit gevolgd door Peter en Remus. Zwijgend liepen we naar de Leerlingenkamer. "We weten het wachtwoord niet "zei Remus toen we voor het schilderij stonden. "Ik wel "hoorde ik iemand roepen. Ik keek om en zag James aan komen lopen met eerstejaars achterhun aan. Ik hoorde Lily het uitleggen van de Leerlingenkamer. "ochtendglorie" zei James en de portret zwaaide open. Ik stapte er snel in. "Jongens rechts meiden links" zei Lily. Ik plofte neer bij de zetel bij de haard. James plofte op de zetel ernaast en Remus op de bank. "Ik ga naar bed, welterusten" piepten Peter. Ik keek even op en zei"welterusten". Ik keek weer het vuur in. Opeens hoorde ik dat het portret gat weer openging en ik keek op. Het waren de elfen met Perkamentus voorop. Dit was de eerste keer dat ik Perkamentus in de Leerlingenkamer zag. Hij draaide zich even om en zei wat in een vreemde taal dat klonk als gefluister door de bomen. Ik zag de meisjes elfen naar de meidenkamers lopen en de jongens naar de jongenskamer. "Goeie avond heren" zei Perkamentus "Goeie avond Professor " antwoordde wij in 1 koor. Hij grijnsde even maar draaide zich toen om en liep weg. "Laten we gaan slapen " zei James terwijl hij een geeuw onderdrukte. Ik knikte en stond op. We liepen met ze'n drieën naar de jongensslaapzalen. Ik liep de trap op en hoorde nog even iemand binnen komen maar lette er niet op. Toen we bij de deuren stonden, waren er geen 7 deuren maar 8 . Op de 8e deur stond iets mooi's maar ik kon het niet lezen. Ik opende de kamer met zevendejaars erop en zag dat mijn hutkoffer weer op zijn oude plek stond. Ik deed hem open en pakte mijn pyjama. Ik kleedde me om en plofte in bed. "Welterusten" zei ik terwijl ik nog 1 blik door de kamer liet gaan. Ik zag Peter al slapen en James die op zijn bed zat in zijn pyjama. Ik zag Remus nog even de badkamer in glippen. Ik grijnsde even maar liet mijn hoofd toen zakken op de zachte kussen. En al snel viel ik in droomloze slaap.


	2. Terug naar de School

"_Ga nou_ " fluisterde iemand in mijn oor. Ik keek op, het was een lange blonde jongen. Hij had een koker op zijn rug waar pijlen in zaten en een boog om zijn schouder hangen. Ik keek even in zijn mooie blauwe ogen. Hij had zijn haar weer in een halve staart. Ik zag zijn oren, de oren die ik ook had "_Je hoort daar en niet hier_" zei hij.Ik hoorde hoe vreemd het klonk. Alsof de wind door de bomen ruisde maar tegelijkertijd verstond ik het. "_Maar jij dan_ ? " zei ik in dezelfde taal. Het was Elfs. Hij keek me aan en ik hem.Hij drukte even een kus op mijn lippen en liet zijn hand door mijn haar gaan, hij deed mijn haar achter mijn oor en streelde even mijn oor. Maar toen stond hij op en trok me overeind. "_Onheil komt, ik moet hier blijven_" zei ik. Hij schudden zijn hoofd. "_Nee je hoort daar en anders zal je me eerder zien dan verwacht"._ Ik knikte. Ik had geen keus ik moest er heen. Hij liep naar een openplek toe en pakte een bruine grote koffer. Mijn hutkoffer. "_Wacht_"fluisterde ik. Ik liep naar een muur toe. In de muur zag ik een meisje aankomen. Ze had lang donker bruin haar en een lange blauwe satijnen jurk aan, ze had Bruine ogen. Het meisje was lang en mager maar zag er erg magische uit. Ik liep naar de spiegel toe, deed mijn ogen dicht en boog me verover . Ik drukte er een kus op. Ik voelde de koude spiegel op mijn lippen. Dat deed ik iedere keer als ik weer naar Zweinstein ging. Ik rechte me weer op en deed langzaam mijn ogen open. Ik zag hetzelfde meisje alleen nu zag ik de jongen achter me ook.Ik draaide me om en knikte. Het was tijd. Ik pakte mijn hutkoffer maar de jongen pakte hem van mij over en knikte. Ik liep en liet de openplek achter me. Ik liep door prachtige gangen met bloemen begroeide muren. Ik legde mijn hand op een gouden deur klink en deed de deur open. De kamer was gevuld met mooie witten bloemen die op de muren groeiden. Het enige wat er in die kamer stond was een spiegel alleen zag ik mezelf niet en ook de jongen achter me niet. Ik wist wat het was, het was een Portus dimensia . Ik liep erheen en ik zag ineens een station voor me. Met grote letters stond er 'King Cross Station' op. Ik draaide me weg van de spiegel en keek naar de jongen die voor me stond. Ik pakte mijn hutkoffer en duwde die door de spiegel. Ik wilde er zelf door gaan toen de jongen mij om draaide. Ik keek in zijn ogen, ik zag verdriet. "_Wees niet verdrietig Legolas ik kom terug_". Ik drukte een kus op zijn mond. Maar ik stapte toen even achteruit. "_Ik zal op je wachten, Elanor"_ zei hij. Ik bedrukte mijn tranen maar het werkte niet. Ik voelde een traan branden over mijn wang. Ik kon het niet meer. Ik draaide me om en stapte door de spiegel. Ik viel door een blauw gat met bliksem. Mijn kleding veranderde in een spijkerbroek en een blauw satijnen trui. Ik had ineens witte gympen aan maar ik lette er niet op. Ik viel maar toen kwam er een grote bliksemschicht en alles werd wit voor mijn ogen. Opeens voelde ik grond ondermijn voeten. Ik deed mijn ogen open en stond op het perron dat ik eerst door de spiegel zag. Ik deed mijn haar voor mijn oren en liep toen het station op. Mijn hutkoffer duwde ik vooruit. De koffer lag namelijk op een karretje Ik keek op de klok 10 over half 11. Ik veegde mijn opgedroogde traan even af. Ik zag de poort. Het was gewoon een stukje muur tussen de perron's 9 en 10. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en rende op de muur af. Achter me hoorde ik de mensen praten met elkaar niet lettend op mij. Ik stopte en deed mijn ogen open.Ik stond op perron 9 ¾. Ik zag de rode stoomtrein. Met gouden letter stond er 'Zweinstein Expres'op. Ik pakte mijn hutkoffer van mijn karretje en liep de trein in. Ik liep de gangen door op zoek naar dat meisje. Bij de laatste Coupé zag ik rood haar door de deur heen. Ik deed hem open en zag het meisje zitten die ik zocht. Ze had rood haar en groene ogen net als de andere elfen dacht ik even. Ik schudde mijn hoofd om er niet aan te denken. Het meisje merkte me op en zei "Hey Ela, leuke vakantie gehad … ? " Ik lachte even. Ik kon goed toneel spelen anders had ik hier niet gezeten. Ik tilde mijn koffer op en duwde hem in de bagage rek. Ik plofte neer bij de lege plek bij het raam. Ik keek het perron op. Ik zag allemaal moeders afscheid nemen van hun dochters of zonen. Ik zag ook drie personen staan. Het waren 3 jongens. 1 had warrig zwart haar en een bril op waar zijn lichtbruine ogen onder zaten. De ander had lichtbruin haar en donkerbruine ogen. Ik keek naar de laatste jongen. Hij had grijze ogen maar die waren niet kil , integendeel ze waren vol vreugde. Hij had zwart lang haar en had een goed figuur. Ik zag ze instappen maar besloot toen met het meisje tegenover mij te praten. "En hoe was jou vakantie, Lily " zei ik. Ze keek me aan en lachten even. "Noem me maar Lil gek ! Maar het was wel leuk hoor. We gingen naar Frankrijk en ik heb de soort Wegisweg daar gezien". Ik knikte, ik had die hier in London nooit gezien. Mijn schoolboeken lagen al in de bieb bij ons thuis. "Ik wist niet eens dat de Eiffeltoren gemaakt was door Tovenaars". Op dat moment ging de deur van de Coupé open en ik zag de jongen met zwart warrig haar in de deur staan. "Goeie middag Evers en Elvenlicht" zei de jongen. Ik wist wie het was, het was James Potter een jongen uit mijn jaar. Achter hem zag ik de 2 andere jongens. "Hoepel op Potter ik ben in gesprek " zei Lily woedende en ik zag haar opstaan en de deur dicht doen. "Wat een sukkels, zeg ! "zei ze. Ik keek in haar ogen. Ik zag dat ze dat niet meende maar meer zag ik ook niet. Er gingen een paar minuten voorbij toen Lily ineens vroeg " wat is er? ". "Niks"zei ik. "Zullen een potje knal pokeren? " vroeg Lily. Ik knikte en lachte even. Het was een tijd geleden dat ik dat gedaan had. Ik zag dat Lily het kaartenspel uit haar Hutkoffer viste. De rest van de reis speel we knalpoker en zaten we te praten over wat er dit jaar allemaal zou gebeuren. De tijd ging snel voorbij en ik zag Zweinstein uit het raampje van de trein. "Laten we ons omkleden " zei ik en ik pakte mijn hutkoffer uit de bagage rek en kleedde me om. Ik deed het voorzichtig want anders zou ze mijn oren zien. Toen we klaar waren kwam de trein tot stilstand. Ik wilde net de deur open doen toen Lily mijn hand vast greep. "Ela … Ik moet je iets vertellen " zei ze fluisterend. Ik knikte en ging weer zitten. Ik hoorde de jongens uit hun Coupé komen en de gang op gingen. "Ik ben verliefd" fluisterde ze. Ik keek in haar ogen en zag dat huilen haar nader bij stond dan lachen. "Op wie? " vroeg ook ik fluisterend. "James Potter " fluisterde ze. Ik knikte. Ze verwachte wat… Dat ik boos werd maar ik zei "Kom we moeten de trein uit of we gaan weer terug naar London". Ze knikte. Ik pakte mijn hutkoffer en duwde die de gang op. De gang was uitgestorven. Net toen we op het kleine perronnetje stonden van Zweinsveld reed de trein weg. Ik legde snel mijn hutkoffer bij de rest en ging in een koets zitten. Ik keek even naar de beesten die de koetsen trokken. Het waren net paarden alleen ze hadden vleugels en ….. ze hadden iets reptielachtig's. Ik schonk mijn aandacht er niet aan. De koetsen kwamen in beweging en ik zag langzaam maar zeker het kasteel. Het was reusachtig maar toch zo mysterieus. Alleen de ramen waren verlicht. Ik voelde dat er vanavond iets zou gebeuren. Maar wat? Ik zag dat we door de poort van het terrein van Zweinstein voorbij reden. Opeens kwamen de koetsen met een ruk tot stilstand. Ik sprong uit de koets en legde mijn hoofd in mijn nek en keek omhoog. Ik richtte mijn hoofd en aandacht toen op de grote deur die openging. Ik liep er door heen samen met Lily. We liepen door de gangen en kwamen toen uit in de Grote Zaal. Ik zag dat er weer 4 tafels stonden. De tafel van Zwadderich – helemaal rechts- was al gevuld. De tafel van Huffelpuf ook. Ik ging zitten aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Lily ging naast ons zitten.

Naast haar ging een zesdejaars zitten en daarnaast ging James zitten. Lily wou net wat zeggen maar toen stond het schoolhoofd op. Het was een magische man. Je voelde zijn aura heel sterk. Hij had lang zilverachtig haar en een zilverachtige baard. Hij had een kromme neus met een halvemaan brilletje erop. "Welkom , We gaan beginnen met de Sorteer ceremonie". Zei hij met een krachtige stem. De deuren vlogen open en ik keek op. Er liep een vrouw voorop gevolgd door allemaal bange eerstejaars. In haar hand had ze een krukje vast met een hoofd erop. Ze liep naar de Oppertafel en zette het krukje neer met de hoed erop. De deuren gingen langzaam dicht maar ik lette meer op de hoed. De hoed opende zijn mond en zong:

Lang geleden toen alles nog in vrede was 

_Stichten 4 mensen een school voor het nieuwe tover ras_

_Goderick Griffoendor de dappere_

_Rowena Ravenklauw de knappere_

_Zalazar Zwadderich de sluw is als het moet_

_En Helga Huffelpuf die was voor alles goed_

_Zo begonnen de 4 vrienden met veel hoop_

_Toch was Zwadderich het eerst die afdroop_

_Zuiver bloed dat was wat hij wou_

_Maar de andere hadden het door algauw_

_Ze stuurde Zalazar weg naar zijn huis_

_En daar leefden hij verder met al zijn vreemde gespuis_

_Nu waren er nog maar 3 vrinden_

_Die het niet allen konden vinden_

_Zo verging de vriendschap van de 4_

_Maar daarom ben ik hier_

_Ik sorteer jullie naar belangen_

_Het gaat over de karakter niet verlangen_

_Ben je dapper en heb je moed _

_Dan zit je bij Griffoendor goed_

_Of heb je intelligentie in overvloed_

_Dan zit je bij Ravenklauw goed_

_Ben je sluw en heb je zuiver bloed_

_Dan zit je bij Zwadderich goed_

_Huffelpuf daar zitten de rest_

_Maar dan is het nu tijd voor de grote test_

_Zet mij op je hoofd en ik zal vinden_

_Waar je je schooljaren zal bevinden_

_Als schoolhoed moet ik nog 1 ding zeggen voor de test_

En dat is: Succes ! 

Ik klapte mee. Het werd stil toen de vrouw een rolletje perkament uit haar zak pakte. Ze rolde hem open en las de eerste naam : "Albedil, Harold". Een nerveuze jongen met vuilblond haar ging op het krukje zitten en de vrouw -die Professor Anderling heette- zette de hoed op zijn hoed. Nog geen 5 tellen later schreeuwde die " HUFFELPUF !" zo ging het met de rest ook. Toen de laatste werd ingedeeld bij Griffoendor. Stond het schoolhoofd weer op terwijl Professor Anderling de hoed opruimde.

"Welkom nieuwe en oude gezichten, Normaal gesproken zouden we nu aan het feestmaal beginnen maar door omstandig heden kan dat nog niet". Zei hij. Hij stopte even. Ik hoorde de mensen verontwaardigt mompel, fluisteren en vloeken.

"Heer Voldemort"vervolgde Perkamentus – er ging een rilling door de zaal- "Heeft de stad der Elfen aangevallen". Ik snakte naar adem. Nee dat kan niet. Ik staarde naar hem met een blik vol afschuw.

"Ik heb besloten dat de elfen hier naartoe konden komen en hier leren toveren. Dus zij moeten ook nog worden ingedeeld alleen zal de hoed niet alleen de afdeling roepen maar ook het jaar waarin ze zullen leren" Zei hij en hij wees naar de deur die vloog open en ik zag ze staan. Met hun rode satijnen mantels. Waarom? Ging het door mijn hoofd heen. Ze liepen naar voren en net voor Perkamentus bogen ze. Ze stonden weer op en wierpen hun mantels of. Het was mijn volk. Ik zocht de ogen van Legolas. Maar ik vond ze niet tot hij uit de groep liep. Hij boog voor Perkamentus en zei "_ Dank u voor uw gastvrijheid". _"Wat zeggen ze? "vroeg Lily. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en haalde mijn schoudersop. Tot mijn verbazing hoorde ik Perkamentus zeggen " _Geen dank, u weet wat te doen". _Ik zag terug lopen en hoorde hem zeggen _"het is tijd voor de sorteer ceremonie"._Ze liepen 1 voor 1 naar voren. Uiteindelijk werd Legolas bij Griffoendor ingedeeld in het 7e jaar. Alle elfen werden of in het 6e of 7e jaar ingedeeld en geen enkel kwam bij Zwadderich. Legolas kwam naast me zitten en keek me even aan. In zijn ogen zag verdriet om diegene die gesneuveld waren maar ook vreugde om mij te zijn.Ik glimlachte even naar hem. "Eet smakelijk" zei Perkamentus en het eten verscheen. Ik zag dat er ook elfen brood lag. Maar ik had geen honger. Na een tijdje verdween het eten snel. Ik zag Lily snel opstaan en roepen " Eerstejaars hierheen". Verlegen eerstejaars kwamen aanschuifelen. Lily richtte zich even op mij en zei "het wachtwoord is ochtendglorie" Ik knikte ten teken dat ik het had gehoord. Iedereen stond op en ik zag dat James naar Lily liep. Ik lachte even maar toen ik rond keek was iedereen weg behalve de elfen en Perkamentus. _"Ik zal jullie naar de slaapzalen brengen"_zei hij. De elfen knikten en volgde hem behalve Legolas. _"waarom ga je niet met hem mee? "_vroeg ik. Eigenlijk wist ik het antwoord al. Hij zei_ "Ik wilde even alleen met jou zijn, en jij weet de weg toch ook en het wachtwoord? "_ Ik knikte. Ik stond op en hij ook. Hij keek even rond en zei toen "_Nu snap ik wat je zo mooi vond aan Zweinstein "._ Ik lachte even maar liep toen naast hem de deur uit. De gangen waren uitgestorven. "_Met andere erbij kan ik geen Elfs praten want dan weten ze het"._ Zei ik terwijl we langs verschillende deuren liepen. "_Dan praat ik toch hun taal"_ zei hij. Ik stond stil en keek hem in zijn ogen. Ik grijnsden breed en zei toen "Kom dan gaan we naar de Leerlingenkamer". Hij lachte even maar volgde me toen. Bij de dikke dame aangekomen liepen we Perkamentus tegen het lijf. "Elanor, Legolas " zei hij en knikt even. Ik boog tegelijk met Legolas. "Professor"zeiden we. We stonden weer op en Perkamentus draaide zich om en liep naar zijn kantoortje. De dikke dame die had toe gekeken zei toen "wachtwoord? ". "Ochtendglorie" zei ik en ze knikte en het portret zwaaiden toen open. We kwamen de Leerlingenkamer binnen en ik hoorde net een paar mensen de trap opgaan van de Jongensslaapzaal. "Daar slapen jullie" zei ik en ik wees naar de trap van de Jongensslaapzaal. Hij knikte. _"Welterusten _"zei ik. _"Welterusten"_ zei hij terug. Ik keek even in zijn ogen en hij drukte een kus op mijn lippen. Hij glimlachten nog even maar liep toen naar de slaapzaal. Ik liep de trap op van de Meidenslaapzaal. Ik zag 8 deuren. Op alle deuren stond het jaar behalve op 1 deur. Daar stond in het Elfs 'meiden' op. Ik opende de deur met zevendejaars erop en zag dat Lily al sliep. Geluidloos deed ik mijn pyjama aan en ging in bed leggen. Net voor ik in slaap viel dacht ik nog even na over de avond maar toen nam de slaap toe. Ik viel in een droomloze slaap.


	3. Eerste Lesdag

Het werd rood voor mijn ogen. Ik wilde niet wakker worden. Het was te fijn om nog te gaan slapen. Maar het rood voor mijn ogen deed pijn en slapen lukte mij niet als ik al wakker was.Langzaam deed ik mijn ogen open en ik werd verblind. Iemand had vergeten de gordijnen dicht te doen want de zon scheen fel op mijn gezicht. Ik sloot mijn ogen en draaide me om.Ik hoorde Lily's ademhaling en het gesnurk van May-Lin. May-Lin was naast Lily ook een goeie vriendin van mij. Ze kwam uit China en ging daar alleen terug in de vakantie. Verder hoorde ik het gemompel van Anne. Anne was een volbloed tovenaar en praatte altijd in haar slaap. Het irriteerde mij. Ik deed mijn ogen open en zag 3 hemelbedden gevuld met meiden. Ik gaapte even en luisterde naar de ochtend stilte. Ik ging langzaam recht overeind zitten en keek op mijn wekker. Half 7. Slapen kon ik niet meer dus ik ging voorzichtig mijn bed uit en knielde op de grond. Ik bukte en strekte mijn arm uit onder mijn bed. Ik voelde de handgreep en ik klemde mijn hand erom. Voorzichtig en stil trok ik mijn koffer onder mijn bed verdaan. Ik opende hem zacht en pakte een 2 blauwe handdoeken en mijn school uniform eruit. Ik legde die spullen op mijn bed en sloot mijn koffer weer. Dit keer legde ik hem niet zo ver onder mijn bed want tijdens het ontbijt zouden we onze roosters krijgen. Ik stond op en pakte de handdoeken en mijn kleren van bed en sloop naar de enige deur in de meidenslaap kamer.De deur ging gelukkig geruisloos open en een prachtige bad met douche werd zichtbaar. Ik liep er in draaide me weer om en deed de deur op slot. Naast de deur was een rekje. Ik gooide mijn kleren voor mijn voeten en de handdoeken legde ik over het rekje. Toen boog ik me voorover om mijn kleren op te rapen en draaide me om. Ik staarde even naar links waar een prachtige bad stond. In het midden was de bad met douche die ik als eerst had gezien en rechts was er alleen een douche. Het was wit met goud. De zon scheen door de rij met raampje er boven.En het zag er prachtige uit. Op een klein wit tafeltje legde ik mijn kleren en ik liep naar een klein goud tafeltje toe wat bij het grote bad stond. Ik pakte gelijk een klein blauw flesje. Ik legde dat op de rand van de bad met douche en begon met uit te kleedde. Ik stapte in het bad en even ging er een rilling langs mijn rug zo koud voelde het op mijn voet. Ik stapte er met mijn ander been in en trok de douche gordijn dicht. Ik draaide de knop om en een warme straal kwam uit de kraan. Een knopje op de kraan trok ik omhoog er kwam een lekkere warme straal uit de douche. Ik stapte er onder en ik voelde het water langs mijn lichaam naar beneden glijden. Ik stond een paar minuten te genieten van het warme water. Ik pakte het blauwe flesje en keerde die om in mijn hand. Koude shampoo viel er uit. Ik legde het lege flesje terug en bracht mijn andere hand naar mijn haar. Ik masseerde de shampoo in mijn haar. Ik spoelde het uit mijn haar en ik zag het blauwe schuim door het putje gaan. Ik draaide de straal van de douche precies op de onderste rand van het bad en ging daar zitten. Ik voelde de warme stralen op mijn benen. En ik genoot er een tijdje van. Op de douche na was alles stil tot….. Ik hoorde een gil en iemand vallen. Ik stond snel op draaide de kraan vliegenvlug uit. Stapte uit de douche pakte snel mijn ochtendjas die er nog hing van vorig jaar – hij was al wel schoongemaakt-. Ik draaide de slot om en liep de kamer in. Ik zag May-Lin op de grond in de weer met de gordijnen van haar bed en haar deken. Ik zag Anne –een meisje met blond haar en donkerblauwe ogen- met haar hand op haar hart en Lily die uit het raam leunde.

'Wat is hier gebeurd? " vroeg ik.

Lily leunde even naar achter en zei "Er is een uil tegen de raam gevlogen en toen gilde Anne en daarvan viel May uit haar bed en toen ben ik gaan kijken".

"Aha" zei ik en ik liep naar May-Lin toe om haar te bevrijden.

"Gedraag je even niet als een maniak en laat Ela je bevrijden" zei Lily tegen May-Lin die nog steeds druk in de weer was. Ze bewoog niet meer en ik bevrijden haar uit de greep van de deken en gordijnen. Ik keek even naar haar mooie zwarte haren en donker kleurige ogen. "Dank…je" stamelde ze. Ik grijnsde even maar liep toen weer terug naar de badkamer. Ik was nog steeds zeik nat. Ik deed de deur weer dicht en trok mijn badjas uit. Ik pakte de handdoek en draaide hem om mijn haar. Ik pakte de andere handdoek en droogde me af. Ik legde de vochtige handdoek in de witte wasmand die bij de spiegels en wastafels stond en pakte mijn school uniform. Ik had zo'n hekel aan school uniformen. Ik vond dreuzel kleren die ik in de zomer droeg veel mooier en lekkerder zitten maar ja… dan kan ik net zo goed gek op mijn hoofd schrijven. Ik deed mijn school kleding aan. Ik pakte mijn toverstok uit mijn broek zak en richtte hem op de bad waarin ik gedoucht had. In gedacht zei ik de droogbezwering en ineens was de bad weer kurk droog. Ik pakte mijn pyjama en badjas van de grond en gooide die in de was mand. Ik liep de badkamer weer uit en zag dat alleen Lily nog op haar bed zat. Ik glimlachte naar haar. Ze stond op van haar bed en liep naar de andere deur. Ik wou achter haar gaan staan toen ze zich omdraaide.

"Weetje jij bent echt mijn beste vriendin Ela "fluisterde ze naar mij. Ik sloeg een arm om haar heen en keek haar aan.

"Jij ook van mij hoor Lil" zei ik met op het laatste veel nadruk. Ze grinnikte even maar deed toen de deur open. Ik trok mijn arm terug en volgde Lily. Beneden was het uitgestorven. Ik keek op de klok. Logische het was 7uur.

"Kom we gaan onze roosters alvast halen bij Anderling en dan langs de keukens en dan gaan we even buiten wandelen"ratelde Lily door. Ik lachte even. Ze sleurde me aan 1 arm mee richting het portret gat. We liepen langs portretten die nog sliepen.

"We moeten na onze roosters eerst onze tas pakken en daarna naar buiten joh "fluisterde ik in Lily oor.

"Sorry "zei ze hard op. Een man in een portret keek ons boos na. Ik lachte geluidloos terwijl Lily gewoon hard op lachte . Door dat toeval was Lily blijkbaar de nep trede vergeten want ze viel er hard in.

"Auw …."zei ze. Ze vloekte nog wat maar toen ik haar eruit viste hielde ze op.

"Ik snap niet waarom ze die niet weg laten halen" zei ze chagrijnig.

"Laat je humeur niet verpetsen door een stomme trede"suste ik haar. Ze grijnsde even en zette haar pas toen op rennen. Even was ik verbijsterd door haar actie maar besloot toen ook te rennen. Ik ging slippend elke hoek om. Ik kwam slippend tot stil stand bij de deur van de Grote Zaal. Ik zag Lily al wat vragen aan Anderling die aan de oppertafel zat. Naast professor Anderling zat een hele dikke man. Hij had een reusachtige snor. Die dezelfde kleur had als zijn haar : zilverachtig. Ik snapte eigenlijk niet zo goed waarom profesoor Slakhoorn – zo heette de man- het hoofd van Zwadderich was. Hij gaf Griffoendor ook altijd veel punten maar dat kwam ook omdat Lily zo'n kei was in Toverdranken. Ik liep naar de tafel van Griffoendor en pakte wat broodjes. Uit mijn ooghoek kwam Lily aanlopen met 2 papiertjes in haar handen.

"Alsjeblieft mevrouw "zei ze met een stem alsof ze een hete aardappel in haar mond had. Ik giechelde even maar sleurde haar toen mee naar de deur.

"Tas pakken en weg wezen "zei ik tegen haar. Ze knikte. Rustig kwamen wij aan bij de leerlingenkamer.

"ochtendglorie"mompelde ik afwezig.

"Ochtend is het zeker"antwoordde de dikke dame knorrig. Ik schudde mijn hoofd naar haar. Het portret zwaaide open. Ik stapte naar binnen gevolgd door Lily.

"Ik pak de tassen wel"zegt Lily. Ik knik en ga dan bij de haard zitten. Niet dat die t doet ofzo maar die stoelen zitten gewoon het lekkerst. Ik zucht. Dit is mijn laatste jaar. Niet eerlijk.

"He wat zit jij te dromen? " vraagt Lily en ze gooit mijn tas op mijn schoot. Ik lach en volg haar snel naar de portret.

"Moet je zien wat een weer, en we mogen gelukkig buiten " zei Lily terwijl ze naar buiten wees.

"Anders vind je het toch niet erg, kan je je opwarmen bij James " plaagde ik haar en ik stak mijn tong uit. Ze gaf me een plagende por.

"Weetje gisteren zeiden ze dat Perkamentus met Anderling heeft " zei lily zacht op een fluister toen.

"En jij gelooft dat ? " vroeg ik lachend. Op dat moment kwam Perkamentus aan lopen.

"Goedemorgen dames"zei hij vrolijk.

"Goedemorgen Professor" zeiden we in koor. Toen Perkamentus de hoek om was. Barsten we in lachen uit.

"Gelukkig heeft hij het niet gehoord" zei lily na lachend. Ik zag de deuren van de grote zaal . Lily wou regelrecht naar de deur die naar buiten leidt lopen maar ik hield haar tegen.

"Blijf even wachten dan pak ik wat brood " zei ik tegen haar. Ze knikte gehoorzaam terwijl ze "Ja mama " zei. Ik lachte even maar rende toen naar de grote zaal. Ik kwam slippend tot stilstaand bij de tafel van Griffoendor en pakte snel wat gesmeerde broodjes aan het begin van de tafel. Ik keek even om me heen en zag dat alleen 2 soort apen aan de tafel van Zwadderich zaten maar voor de rest waren de tafels leeg. Aan de oppertafel zat alleen professor Perkamentus en Anderling. Ik keek Perkamentus even in zijn blauw ogen aan maar begon toen weer te rennen. "Hier" zei ik terwijl ik een broodje aan Lily gaf. Dankbaar stak ze hem in haar mond. We liepen naar buiten.

"Rondje om het meer? " vroeg Lily. Ik nikte want ik had net een broodje met kaas en komkommer in mijn monde gedaan.

Zwijgen liepen we zo. Dat vind ik een teken van onze vriendschap. Er vallen stilte maar ze zijn nooit ongemakkelijk of pijnlijk. Na de broodje te hebben opgegeten en het rondje keek Lily op haar horloge.

"Het is 5 voor half 9 " zei ze. Ik knikte en we liepen richting het bos. Er stonden allemaal tafeltjes onder de bomen. De zon scheen door de bladeren heen. Ik lachte even en toen zag ik hem. Sirius, ineens voelde ik iets wat ik maar 1 keer had gevoeld. In mijn vierde jaar toen ik … verliefd was op Remus. Ik gaf Lily een por en knikte naar Sirius maar zij keek gelijk naar James. Ik liep richting hun tafeltjes maar Lily sleurde me mee naar de rij er naast. Ik keek haar een beetje verontwaardigd aan. Ze was rood geworden. Ik lachte even maar staarde toen voor me uit. Ik zag professor staartjes komen maar luisterde niet naar hem. Ik staarde naar een punt achterhem. Ik was in gedachten verzonken. Ik was verliefd op Sirius. En Legolas dan? Vroeg een stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Ik dacht aan de laatste kus en dacht bij de gevoelens van toen. Het waren geen vlinders in mijn buik zoals nu maar .. het voelde gewoon heel vriendschappelijk aan. Ik zuchtte. Ik had mezelf weer eens in de problemen gewerkt. Ik moest het aan Legolas vertellen maar hoe? Ik wist dat hij nooit boos zou worden maar kalm en… Ik schrok. De bel ging. Lily lachte even om mij maar ik keek haar gespeeld boos aan. Ik keek weer naar Professor staartjes en luisterde dit keer wel. We kregen dit jaar nog terzielers te zien. We kregen boogschiet lessen en veel meer wat ik niet kan onthouden. De tweede bel ging en ik stond op. De dag ging snel voorbij zoals altijd als je lol had. Ik moest steeds lachen als Slakhoorn weer een compliment tegen Lily maakten. De pauzes waren perfect om naar Sirius te staren zonder dat iemand het merkten. Na Toverdranken gingen we naar de bieb voor het huiswerk van Staartjes die ik al heel snel af had. Ik stond al weer op voor Lily maar 1 boek kon zoeken over elfen.

"Huh… wat?" mompelde ze verbaas. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en gaf haar mijn opstel om over te schrijven.

"Hier ik ga even buiten wandelen ofzo " zei ik. Zelf vond ik het een vrij lamme smoes maarja ze geloofde me wel. Gelukkig. Ik liep de bieb uit en rende naar de 7e verdieping. 3 keer ging ik langs het stukje muur tegenover een tapijt waar Barabas de onbenullige balletles aan trollen probeerde te geven. In mijn gedachte zei ik steeds 'de opberg plek'. Na de 3e keer verscheen er een deur. Ik opende de deur. En kwam in een kleine kamer waar alleen een koker stond met gele veren eruit en een soort lint eraan voor om je schouder en een soort boog lag ernaast. Ik pakte even mijn toverstok uit mijn gewaad en tikte op de boog en koker. Ze werden gelijk onzichtbaar. Ik gooide de koker zo op mijn ruig zodat je hem niet zou zien en de boog hield ik voorzichtig vast. Ik rende naar de laagste verdieping zonder de conciërge tegen te komen. Ik liep snel naar buiten. De deur deed ik snel dicht en ik ademde de koude lucht in. Ik keek even om me heen maar zag niemand. Ik ren zo snel als ik kan het bos in. Ik ren door tot ik bij een open plek aan kom. Ik kom even op adem en tik dan met mijn toverstok op de koker – die ik op e grond had gelegd- en op de boog die ik nog steeds in mijn hand hield. Ze werden gelijk zichtbaar. Als je zelf goed naar de koker had gekeken zag je allemaal vreemde tekens maar ik kon het gewoon lezen. Er stonden allemaal namen van mijn vrienden toen ik voor het eerst naar Zweinstein vertrok. Ik pakte een veer uit de koker, er zat een pijl aan vast. Ik hield de boog nu wel heel goed vast . Zo dat het touw naar mij toe wees. Ik legde de pijl erop en spande het touw. Ik liet hem los en de pijl kwam precies op de plek in de boom waar ik mikte. ( Voor andere mensen is de plek niet te zien maar het is een plek waar de boom niks voelt)

Ik deed het nog een keer en nog een keer. Ik liet de pijl voor de 4e keer los toen ik opeens een takje hoorde breken. Ik pakte vliegensvlug een pijl, spande hem en keek rond. Ik keek plots in 2 grijze ogen. Ze waren zo mooi. Eerst zag ik er angst in toen verdween die. Ik keek verder en zag 2 lichtbruine ogen. Opeens stak de wind op en ik draaide me om. Ik wist wie dat waren en wist dat ze nu weg zouden rennen. Ik zuchtte en liep naar de boom. Ik pakte de pijlen eruit en stopte die weer in de koker die ik meegenomen had. Ik tikte weer met toverstok op de koker en boog. Ik legde de koker weer op mijn schouder en rende naar het rand van de boos. Ik keek om me heen. Ik had het gevoeld dat iemand naar mij keek maar dat gevoel was snel weg. Ik rende weer naar de deur. Ik had geen zin om mijn spullen naar de 'opberg plek' te brengen dus naam ik ze mee. Ik had een geluk dat ik de conciërge niet tegen kwam. Ik liep de portret door ( de Dikke Dame was wakker) en liep gelijk door naar de slaapzaal want ik was moe. Ik deed heel stil want de andere sliepen al. Ik propte de boogschiet spullen onder mijn bed en kleedde me vlug om. Ik stapte het bed in. Ik zag die mooie grijze ogen van de nacht nog voor me. Ik kon het niet helpen. Ze waren van Sirius. De andere waren van James maar ik zag alleen die mooie grijze ogen voor me. Je kent het wel. Als je te lang in het licht kijkt zie je die vlek overal. Het lijkt dan alsof het op je netvlies gebrand is. Maar dan in een andere kleur. Het overkwam mij nu alleen dan in de goeie kleur en geen licht vlek maar ogen van een jongen waar ik in had gekeken. Langzaam viel ik in slaap met een hele fijne droom over Sirius en mij. Mij hart wist dat ik nu verliefd op hem was maar nu mijn hersens nog.


	4. Het Verboden Bos

Ik hoorde gestommel maar draaide me om in mijn bed. Ik wilde niet wakker worden. De dekens waren te warm en zacht. Ik hoorde hoe iemand de gordijnen open deed. De zon scheen naar binnen en ik zag een rode gloed door mijn oogleden. Het was dus zonnig.

"Sssssstt Remus, Sirius slaapt nog " hoorde ik iemand fluisteren. Ik hoorde iemand lopen en een deur kraken. "Ondertussen niet meer hoor " mompelde ik sarcastische.

"Goeie morgen Sluipvoet of moet ik zeggen slechte morgen "hoorde ik James zeggen. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag als eerst de muur. Ik draaide me om en zag het kastje waar mijn wekker op stond. Ik sloeg de dekens van me af en ging recht op zitten. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en gaapte even. Ik strekte mijn armen en gaapten nog een keer. Ik deed mijn armen weer bij mijn lichaam en deed mijn ogen open. Ik zag James op zijn bed zitten en grijnzend naar mij kijken. Ik hoorde ineens de douche gaan. Remus douchte dus dacht ik. Ik zag 2 op gevouwde bedden.

"Waar is Wormstaart ? " vroeg ik. Ik zag dat James zijn schouder ophaalde. Ik liet me van mijn bed glijden en zocht naar mijn hutkoffer onder mijn bed. Gister had ik geen tijd gehad om mijn kleren in de kledingkast te hangen. Ik voelde mijn hand klemmen om de hand greep en trok mijn koffer onder mijn bed vandaan. Ik maakte hem open en pakte wat kleren en stond op ik gooide het op mijn bed en pakte uit mijn koffer de rest van mijn kleren. Toen alle kleren eruit waren sloeg ik mijn koffer dicht en schopte hem onder mijn bed. Ik opende de kast naast mijn bed en begon mijn kleren erin op te ruimen. Toen ik klaar was kwam een schone Remus uit de badcel met schone kleren aan en plofte naast James neer.

"Sinds waarneer slaap jij zolang Sirius ?" vroeg hij terwijl hij op de klok wees. Ik keek erop en schrok een beetje. Het was 7 uur. "Had ik zin in " antwoordde ik op Remus zijn vraag. " Trouwens Maanling, waarneer is het vollemaan ? " vroeg James terwijl hij zich half omdraaide. Ik plofte neer op mijn bed en keek Remus vragend aan. "Over een week " zei hij en keek ons wantrouwend aan. "Wat dan ? " voegde hij eraan toe. "Voor de zekerheid " mompelde James maar hij leek in gedachten verzonken. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en stond op van mijn bed. Ik deed de kast weer open en pakte mijn schoolkleding. Snel kleedde ik mij om. Ik bukte weer om mijn hutkoffer te pakken en mijn handen sloten zich voor de 2e keer om een handgreep. Ik trok mijn koffer weer onder mijn bed vandaan en sloeg hem open. Toen ik mij herinnerde dat we onze roosters bij het ontbijt kregen. Ik keek op de klok. Half 8.

"Kom dan gaan we ontbijten " zei ik. Ik schopte mijn koffer onder mijn bed wat niet helemaal lukte want hij stond nog open. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en draaide me om. Ik liep achter James en Remus aan. Ik hoorde mijn voeten op de trap neerkomen. Langzaam zag ik het licht van de Leerlingenkamer. Ik keek even om me heen. Van alle Leerlingenkamers vond ik deze het leukste. En ik moet dat weten. Ik dacht even terug aan de tijd dat ik de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich, Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw was binnen gekomen. Er kwam een grijns op mijn gezicht, blijkbaar zag James dat want die vroeg net voor de portret "Wat zit je te grijnzen, Sirius? ". Ik keek hem even aan en dacht nog dat ik door hem die leerlingenkamers had gezien. Ik besloot mijn gedachten hardop te zeggen.

"Ik dacht even dat ik dit toch wel de leukste Leerlingenkamer vindt van ze allemaal". Ik zag dat James ook begon te grijnzen. Remus had niks door en stond al aan de andere kant van de portret gat. "Sinds waarneer doen jullie er zolang over om bij de Grote Zaal te komen? Meestal zijn jullie der als eerst" zei hij. Ik stootte een lach uit. Nou het leek eerder op geblaf maar dat komt ook door mijn dierlijke transformatie. Ik stapte toen toch door de portret en James volgde mij. We liepen naast elkaar. Toen James ineens stil stond.

"Niks wordt meer hetzelfde, toch? " fluisterde James. Ik draaide me om en keek hem aan. "Nee niks' zei Remus die ook was blijven staan en omgedraaid. James grijnsde even en zei toen "Ik moet … wat vertellen ". Ik probeerde hem weer aan te kijken maar hij bleef strak naar de grond kijken. "Ik ben verliefd"zei hij. "Dat zal niet de eerste keer zijn " mompelde Remus. James keek op en in zijn ogen waren woede."Ik meen het dit keer echt" zei hij schril. Je zag aan Remus dat hij geschrokken was. "Sorry "mompelt Remus. Ik zag James een keer diep adem halen en toen zei hij "Geeft niet Remus maar ik ……..eeeeh…….". Hij keek even hopeloos naar mij. Maar wat kon ik doen ?. Ik besloot hem een aanmoedigend knikje te geven.

"Ik ben verliefd ……. Op ……… Lily Evers ". Dat laatste mompelde hij zo zacht dat ik automatische wat naar hem toe boog. Vol spanning keek hij ons aan. "Goeie keus Gaffel, alleen 1 probleempje. Ze vindt jou niet zo aardig " zei ik. Het leek me het best als hij de waarheid gelijk te horen kreeg."Jammer genoeg weet ik dat " zei hij. Je hoorde in zijn stem dat hij het echt meende. "Weet je? Ik zou me als ik jou was dan niet meer zo vervelend doen en er werk van maken. Je bent niet de enigste" zei ik naar waarheid's getrouw. Lily was een gewild meisje. Vele jongens waren verliefd op haar. Niet alleen Griffoendor maar ook Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en zelfs uit Zwadderich ook al was ze een dreuzelkind.

"Willen jullie me daarmee helpen dan? " vroeg hij. Ik staarde hem aan. Was dit Dé grote James Potter, Ster in Zwerkbal, een grote meiden verslinder. Was dit die jongen die ons nu om hulp vroeg om een meisje ? ." Tuurlijk Gaffel" zeiden Remus en ik in koor. Hij grijnsde even maar keek toen op zijn klokje. "8 uur" zei hij "schiet op ander hebben we onze roosters niet". Ik grijnsde even en toen zette ik het op een lopen. Ik slipte hoek naar hoek om tot ik voor de deur van de Grote Zaal stond. Ik liep regelrecht naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Ik plofte neer en begon wat toast te pakken. Professor Anderling deelde net de roosters uit. Ik pakte het van haar aan en bekeek het. We hadden gelijk de 1e 2 uren Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Daarna studie uur en daarna pauze. Na de pauze hadden we Toverdranken en daarna niks meer.

"Goed rooster"mompelde James goedkeurend. Hij was tegenover mij geploft. "Die vrije uren zullen we wel weer nodig hebben voor ons huiswerk " hoorde ik Remus mompelen. "Ah bah huiswerk" zei James. Ik grijnsde even. Typische James. Ik at mijn toast snel op, wierp een blik op mijn horloge en stond op. "Huh…wat…" bazelde James toen hij zag dat ik zo snel op stond. Ik rolde even met mijn ogen en zei toen "Het is kwart over 8 Gaffel, als je op tijd wilt komen moet je nu je boeken pakken". "Ja… mama" mompelde James sarcastische en hij stond op. Remus die naar ons had gekeken stond ook op en zei "Ik heb gehoord dat we de 1e 2 uren het over de elfen gaan hebben".

"Dan is het eindelijk is een leuke les " zei James en knipoogde. Ik zuchtte als het zo blijft gaan staan we er volgend jaar nog dus ik besloot mijn altijd werkende plannetje uit te voeren. "Gaffel als je nu je boeken niet haalt mag je de les niet in en kan je Evers niet zien" zei ik plagerig. James gaf me een vernietigende blik maar rende toen toch de Grote Zaal uit. Ik grijnsde even naar Remus en ik zag dat hij terug grijnsden. Toen renden we achter hem aan. Voor de 2e keer ging ik slippende bochten door. Als snel had James in gehaald. Hij mocht dan wel een ster zijn op het Zwerkbal veld, op de grond versloeg ik hem dik. Hijgend kwam ik tot stilstand bij de Dikke Dame.

"Wachtwoord "vroeg ze. Ik had even geen adem om te antwoorden. Pas toen James en Remus aan kwamen rennen kon ik weer adem halen. "Ochtendglorie". Ik liep het portret gat door terwijl James en Remus buiten adem mij na probeerde te doen. Ik lachte even maar rende toen naar de Jongens slaapzaal. Ik trok mijn koffer voor de helft onder mijn bed vandaan. De slot hoefde ik niet op te doen gelukkig. Ik pakte mijn boeken en wat inkt met veren en perkament en gooide dat in mijn tas. Ik deed precies hetzelfde voor James alleen zijn hutkoffer was nog rommeliger dan de mijne. Maar als snel had ik ook zijn tas. Bij Remus was ik snel klaar want hij had zijn spullen netjes opgeruimd. Ik pakte de 3 schooltassen en rende weer naar beneden. Ik zie dat James en Remus nog steeds een beetje hijgen.

"Dan kunnen we nu weer naar buiten rennen want we hebben nog 5 minuten" zeg ik met een grijns. James grist zijn tas uit mijn handen mompelt "bedankt" en rent weg. Ik lach even maar gooi dan de tas van Remus in zijn handen en volgde James. Ik hoorde Remus achter me aan rennen maar lette er niet zoveel op. Vlak voor de deur haalde ik James in. Ik rende over de groene velden en bij het begin van de bos zag ik dat we in een voor gedeelte van de bos les kregen. Ik rende niet meer maar liep naar de achterste tafeltjes. Ik gooide mijn tas op een tafel en ging er aan zitten. Ik sloot mijn ogen en genoot van de warme zon maar ook van de schaduwen van de bomen. "Record Sirius slaapt nu al en de les is niet eens begonnen". Ik deed mijn ogen open en zag dat James naast me zat. Hij grijnsde even. Ik keek even achterom en daar liep ze. De zon verlichte haar donker bruine haren zodat het glinsterden. Ze had mooie bruine ogen vol met vreugde. Haar haar wapperde een beetje. Ze was lang en dun maar toch zo magische mooi. Ik stootte James en knikte in de richting van haar. Hij keek maar zag waarschijnlijk niet wat ik zag, want hij keek naar het meisje wat naast haar liep. Een mooi en dun meisje met rood haar. De wind speelde ermee. Ze hadden groene amandelvormige ogen. Ze had een lach op haar gezicht. Het was Lily de eerste echte liefde van James. Mijn aandacht werd weer getrokken door het meisje naast haar. Ze gaf een elleboog stoot aan Lily en knikte naar ons. Ze lachte even. Het meisje heette Elanor.

Ze keek me even aan maar wende toen haar blik af naar het bos. Lily pakte haar gewaad en trok haar naar een paar tafeltjes dicht bij de onze. "Goeie morgen dames en heren" hoorde we ineens een vrolijke stem. Ik snel naar voren en zag een grote gespierde man voor alle tafeltjes staan. Hij had rood krullend haar en donker ogen. "Okee vandaag gaan we het hebben over de gasten die bij ons blijven, Elfen dus". Hij bukte even en pakte een boek te voorschijn hij bladerde even en zei toen " Op blz. 210 zien we een plaatje van een Elf. Elfen zijn lang en slank en hebben felle kleuren ogen. Ze hebben punt oren waar ze verschrikkelijk goed kunnen horen. Ze kunnen ook heel goed zien en zijn onsterfelijk. Ze kunnen alleen dood gaan door een gebroken hart of door vermoord te worden. Ze kennen dus geen dodelijke ziektes.Ze wonen in Rivendel de hoofdplaats van de Elfen en verschillende bossen waarvan de Woodland Realm de bekendste is. Alleen nog geen enkele tovenaar of dreuzel heeft ooit die bossen of plaatsen gevonden. Ze kunnen heel goed zwaard vechten en pijl en boog schieten. Dat helpt ze erg goed tegen de Orks. Orks waren vroeger elfen alleen zijn ze gemarteld en vermikt door de duistere kant. Ze vrezen geen pijn en dood en ze zijn immuun voor magie. Daarom vechten de Elfen het liefst met zwaard of boog. Hij die niet genoemd mag worden schijnt weer gebruik te maken van Orken. De elfen hebben er tegen gevochten alleen waren ze in de minderheid. Toen heeft 1 Elf, de prins van de Woodland Realm beter bekend als de Demsterwold een nood brief gestuurd aan Professor Perkamentus om op Zweinstein te verblijven. Perkamentus heeft erin toegestemd en toen zijn ze met de overlevende en gewonde hier na toe gekomen. Ieder elf heeft een gave bijvoorbeeld in de toekomst kijken". Gefascineerd zat ik te luisteren. Ik merkte dat niemand zat te praten wat meestal wel het geval was. Ik hoorde ineens de bel. 1e les uur was voorbij. De 2e les uur kregen we te horen wat we dit jaar allemaal kregen. We gingen Terzielers behandelen. – wat dat dan ook waren- We krijgen Boogschiet lessen. En nog veel meer maar meer kreeg ik niet meer mee want het was niet meer zo spannend. Ik hoorde de 2e bel en ruimde snel mijn boek op. "Volgende week wil ik een opstelletje over Elfen !" riep professor Staartjes er boven uit. De rest van de dag ging bijzonder goed. Bij toverdranken was Professor Slakhoorn weer helemaal in de ban van Lily. En voor eerst kregen we geen strafwerk op onze eerste dag. Nadat alle lessen waren afgelopen en ook het avondmaal. Besloot ik maar gelijk het werkstuk te maken voor Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Bijzonder genoeg had ik hem snel af. Ik keek even naar James en zag dat hij even staarden naar Lily. Ik zag ook dat Remus zijn ogen ten hemel sloeg en iets mompelde. Ik keek door het raam naar buiten. Het leek alsof het bos riep om een wandeling. Ik borg mijn werkstuk op en liepen richting het portret. Ik hoorde de voetstappen van James en draaide me om. "Wat ga je doen?" fluisterde hij. "Verboden bos" fluisterde ik terug en draaide me weer om. Ik liep het portret gat door en hoorde hoe James mij volgde. "Blijf staan zo kan ik toch nooit de Onzichtbaarheids mantel om je heen doen" hoorde ik James zeggen. Stom van me omdat te vergeten. Ik stond stil en voelde de mantel om me heen vallen. We kwamen op weg gelukkig geen Vilder tegen dus stonden we snel buiten. We liepen snel het bos in en legde de mantel toen in een bosje. "Prachtig weer voor een wandeling" zei ik. Ik zag dat James –die nu naast me liep- grijnzen. Opeens hoorde ik voetstappen. Ik keek snel om alsof een hond een vos rook. "Daarheen" zei James. Zo stil als we konden volgde we het geluid van de voetstappen.

Op een moment hoorde we niks meer. Toen… het was alsof er iets vlijmscherps door de lucht vloog en in een boom neer knalde. Ik keek James aan en zag dat hij het ook niet kon thuis brengen. Ik liep op mijn tenen richting de plek waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Ik zag dat de halve maan een prachtig licht gaf op een open plek. De bomen erom heen waren donker maar iets trok mijn aandacht. Ik verschool mij achter een bosje om het te zien. Ik zag daar een meisje staan in een Zweinstein school gewaad. Haar haar glinsterde in het maanlicht en ik herkende het ergens van maar toch ook weer niet. In haar handen had ze een prachtige boog. Op haar rug zat een koker waar gele veren uitstoken. Ik hoorde James even naar adem snakken. Het meisje pakte een veer en er bleek een pijl aan vast te zitten. Ze legde de pijl in haar boog en trok hem naar achter met een zilverachtig draadje. Ineens liet ze los en de pijl scheerde door de lucht. En toen…. Met dezelfde knal als die ik hoorde kwam hij recht in een boom terecht. Ik voelde dat James naar mij toe kwam. Ineens verbrak iets de stilte. Ik draaide me om en ik zag het. James was op een takje gestaan en die brak. Ik gaf hem een woedende blik maar richtte snel mijn aandacht op het meisje. Ik schrok me te pletter toen ik zag dat ze haar pijl en boog op ons richten. Ze ziet je niet sukkel. Ik keek even naar haar gezicht en zag de donker bruine ogen. Ik herkende ze ergens van maar waar van? 1 angstaanjagend moment dacht ik dat ze me diep in de ogen keek. Maar toen kwam er een wind en die liet verschillende bomen waaien. Dit was onze kans. "Kom mee" siste ik naar James en ik greep hem bij zijn gewaad en trok hem mee naar de bomen groep. Ik liet hem los en rende. Ik rende en rende. Ik stopte pas toen ik het licht van Hagrid's huisje zag. Ik hijgde na en hoorde dat James er aan kwam rennen. Hij hijgde. Na 5 minuten na hijgen bracht hij er eindelijk wat uit "Wie was dat ? ". Hij keek me aan, Ik dacht even na. Die ogen, die mooie bruine ogen. Maar 1 persoon heeft die op de hele wereld. "Elanor" fluisterde ik. James keek me niet begrijpend aan. Ik gaapte even. Ik keek op mijn horloge en schrok 11 uur. "Kom op! Ander verslapen we ons morgen nog" zei ik. James pakte de onzichtbaarheid mantel en gooide die over ons heen. Ook op de terug weg kwamen we Vilder niet tegen. In de uitgestorven Leerlingenkamer durfden we pas de mantel af te doen. James zette al 1 voet op de trap maar ik rende even naar de raam. Daar zag ik haar over het veld rennen. Haar pijl en boog had ze niet bij zich. "Sirius ! " riep James geïrriteerd. Ik liep snel naar hem toe en volgde hem op de trap. In de jongens slaap kamer aangekomen zag ik dat Remus en Peter al sliepen. Ik kleedde me snel om en ging in bed liggen. "Dus het was echt Elfenlicht? "vroeg James zacht aan mij toen hij ook in bed lag. Ik haalde die ogen voor me in gedachten en antwoordde "Jah "."Vreemd..! maar Trusten"."Trusten" mompelde ik terug. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht. Mijn lichaam was moe van het rennen. Ik viel in slaap met die ogen voor me. Vanaf die nacht wist ik het zeker ik was verliefd op Elanor Elfenlicht.


	5. Ruzie door een Kus

Ruzie door een kus.

De dagen vlogen voorbij. September vloog voorbij en het werd herfst. Ook de maand oktober vloog voorbij. Het was ondertussen een stuk kouder geworden nu het November was.

Bijna alle zevendejaars werden overspannen door de vele kilo's huiswerk die de leraren gaven. Maar ik en James maakte alles gewoon in de les zodat we vele vrije tijd hadden. Ik lachte altijd om de andere wat weer tot irritante reacties veroorzaakte.

Bij volle maan verliep alles tot plan en we keken of het verandert was (de omgeving ) wat niet zo was.

"Meneer Zwarts , Zwarts , ZWARTS !"

Ik schrok wakker en zag de woedende gezicht van Anderling voor me. Ik was weer eens in slaap gevallen tijdens haar les.

"Wat is uw antwoord op mijn vraag ? "vroeg Anderling met een trillende stem.

"Geen idee, ik had niet opgelet Professor Anderling " zei ik doodleuk.

"Ik denk dat vanavond dit lokaal schoonmaken zonder toverkracht een goeie straf is. "zei ze. Ik haalde mijn schouders onverschillig op. Ze liep boos terug naar haar lokaal en hervatte haar verhaal.

"Wat vroeg ze eigenlijk ? " fluisterde ik naar James.

" Iets over jezelf in een ander verander ofzo "zei James, hij deed de moeite niet om te fluisteren.

"James Potter, vanavond help jij de huiselfen" bulderde Anderling door de klas. James grijnsde . Ik keek even opzij en zag Elanor zitten. Ze zat zacht te praten met Lily. Ik had James nog steeds niet verteld dat ik verliefd was op haar. Remus die had het geraden maar hij had beloofd niks te zeggen. Ik zuchte. Vanavond nablijven godver.

"Tweewegspiegels ? " fluistert James. Ik grijnsde. De bel ging .

"Iedereen even blijven zitten tot je een brief hebt gehad, en laat die niet rondslingeren !"schreeuwde Anderling boven het geluid uit. Ze duwde een stuk Perkament in mijn handen. Ik stopte het in mijn tas ik zou het wel vanavond lezen.

Ik pakte mijn spullen en liep het lokaal uit.

"We hebben deze maanden niet eens 1 grap uitgehaald " zucht James.

Mijn hersens werkten razendsnel.

"We bieden Perkamentus een drankje aan en als hij dat opdrinkt wordt zijn haar Blauw ofzo "zei ik prompt. James en Remus schoten in de lach. We liepen richting de leerlingenkamer. We hadden nu 2 tussen uren. Ik moest nog een opstel voor Banning maken over de weerspreuken.

"Ochtendglorie "zei Remus tegen de dikke dame. Ze knikte en zwaaide open. We stapte erin en gingen bij de haard zitten. Ik pakte de brief die we van Anderling hadden gehad uit mijn tas en las :

Zevendejaars,

We vieren Kerstavond dit keer iets groter dan normaal.

Het wordt een dans feest.

Je moet je Gala gewaad aan en een Introducé meenemen.

Op kerstavond verzorgen jullie voor optredens.

Dat kan zing en dans zijn.

Jullie kunnen jullie opgeven bij het Afdelingshoofd.

Voor iedere Afdeling worden er 2 uit gekozen.

Jullie mogen niks aan de andere klassen zeggen want het moet een verassing blijven.

Dus veel succes

Groeten Albus Perkamentus, Schoolhoofd.

Ik zuchtte. Ik keek naast me en zag dat Remus al begonnen was met zijn huiswerk maar James zat de brief te lezen.

"laat me raden, jij neemt Evers mee ?" vroeg ik aan James.

"Wie anders ? "zei hij toen hij klaar was met lezen. Ineens zwaaide het portret gat open en Elanor en Lily kwamen binnen. Ze keken allebei heel Chagrijnig en zaten onder de inkt.

Ze plofte neer naast ons.

"Wat is er met jullie gebeurd ? "vroeg Remus met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Foppe " zei Elanor. Ze had zo'n mooie stem.

"Hij bekogelde ons met veren en toen gooiden we terug en toen gooide hij een inktbom. Anderlin's lokaal zit helemaal onder. Anderling hoorde ons schreeuwen en kwam kijken. Foppe verdween weer en Anderling gaf ons toen de schuld van al dat inkt " zei Lily en ze trok een gezicht.

"Nu hebben we straf, Lil moet het lokaal schoonmaken zonder toverkracht en ik de huiselfen helpen "mompelde Elanor nijdig. Ik grinnikte. Lily keek me vernietigend aan.

"Laat me jullie helpen" zei ik en wees mijn toverstok eerst op Elanor. Hygiëna zei ik in gedachten en ze werd weer zo schoon en mooi zoals altijd. James deed hetzelfde bij Lily.

"bedankt" fluisterde Elanor. Verbeelde ik het me of kwam er een rood blosje op de wangen van Elanor.

"1 voordeel, Lily kan samen met Sirius het lokaal schoonmaken en Ela met James " zei Remus terwijl hij zich weer op zijn werkstuk concentreerde.

Leuk zeg, ik zou veel liever het werk van James doen. Maar dat zei ik natuurlijk niet hard op.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Dat uur vloog voorbij. We vertelde ons plan van Perkamentus zijn haar verven aan Lily en Elanor. Ze lachen dubbel van het lachen. Wij natuurlijk ook maar…….

De middag vloog voorbij. We hadden die middag Bezweringen. We veranderde de temperatuur in de lokaal steeds. We lieten het zelfs sneeuwen. Toen we ons spullen opruimde in de jongenskamer waren ik en James alleen.

"James, ik moetje iets vertellen " zei ik. Ik was benieuwd naar zijn reactie.

"Ja .. ? "vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. Ik haalde diep adem.

"Ik ben verliefd " zei ik in 1 adem.

Hij knikte en vroeg "op wie ? "

"Op Elanor " zei ik. Hij lachte. Ik keek hem boos aan.

"Remus had het me verteld maar ik mocht niks tegen jouw zeggen tot jij het zelf had vertelt anders zou hij me met Volle maan wel wat aandoen " legde James uit. Ik lachte. Ik vond het niet erg dat Remus het verteld had, ik vond het wel aardig van hem dat James moest wachten tot ik het zelf had gezegd.

Het was bijna tijd voor het avondmaal. We liepen de trappen af. Voor de grote Zaal kwamen we Anderling tegen die zei dat we om 7 uur bij haar moesten melden. Het eten smaakten verrukkelijk. We gingen heel braaf met ze vieren naar Anderling om 7 uur. Ik moest met Lily het lokaal schoonmaken en James en Elanor moesten de Huiselfen helpen. Alles zonder toverkracht natuurlijk. Ik liep met tegenzin naar het lokaal van Anderling. De hele muren waren blauw en de inkt droop van alle tafels af. Ik keek Lily en met Opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan wat betekende wat hebben jullie hier allemaal uitgespookt.

Ze lachte even en zei toen "De inktbom was meer een inktatoombom ".

Ik lachte maar pakte toen een emmer. Het was erg zwaar werk omdat alles maar ook echt alles onderzat. Rond 9 uur waren we klaar. Anderling kwam het lokaal grondig inspecteren. Ze vond het schoon en droeg ons op om Elanor en James te halen .

"Ga jij mee doen met dat kerst gedoe ? " vroeg ik terwijl we richting de keukens liepen.

"Geen idee, en jij ? " zei Lily terwijl we een hoek om gingen.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. We kwamen al snel bij het portret. Ik kietelde het peertje en opende de deur. We liepen de keukens binnen. Het was eigenlijk net de grote zal alleen liepen er kleine huiselfen rond.

"Weet je waar James Potter een Elanor Elfenlicht zijn ? " vroeg ik aan een huiself. Hij wees naar een kamertje waar een bordje met 'wasbakken' aanhing.

"Die moesten afwassen " grinnikte Lily. Zei opende de deur. En wat ik daar zag verstijfde mij helemaal. Het was alsof mijn hart brak. Ik zag daar Elanor in de armen van James staan. Dat was misschien niet zo erg maar ze zoenden. Alsof hun leven eraf hing. Ik keek met grote ogen. Plotse rukte Elanor zich uit de armen van James en keek hem met grote bange ogen aan. James merkte plots dat wij er stonden. Elanor volgden zijn blik en ook zei verstijfde.

"Lily "fluisterde ze.

"Sirius " fluisterde James bang. Ik draaide me om en rende weg. Wat een lage streek. Hij wist dat ik op haar viel en dan gaat hij haar zoenen. Maar zij zoende hem ook zei een gemeen stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Ik had zin om te huilen maar deed dat niet. Ik rende de gangen in en uit. Plots botste ik tegen iets of iemand op.

"Zolaat nog op de gangen, dat wordt strafwerk " zei de Conciërge vol leedvermaak.

"Ik ben een zevendejaars, mán. Ik mag nog om 10 uur op de gangen rondlopen "snauwde ik naar hem. Ik rende weer weg. "Ochtend glorie " zeik ik boos tegen de dikke dame.

"Nounou, het kan wel wat aardiger hoor" zei ze gepikeerd. En ze zwaáide ruw open .Ik liep met grote passen de leerlingen kamer binnen. Ik zag Remus bij de haard zitten maar ik liep gelijk door naar de slaapzaal. Ik had geen behoeft om nu met Remus te praten. Ik plofte keihard neer op mijn bed. Ik was kwaad. Maar ook verdrietig. Ineens …. De tranen liepen over mijn gezicht. Ik trok de grodijnen dicht maar ze scheurden af omdat ik ze iets te hard dicht trok. Ik pakte snel mijn toverstok maar ik hoorde Remus de slaapkamer binnenkomen. Ik keek hem expres niet aan, niet nu mijn gezicht nat was van de tranen. Ik repareerde snel de gordijnen en schoof ze nu iets langzamer dicht. Remus had vast mijn gezicht al gezien.

"James heeft me alles verteld "begon Remus, ik bleef zwijgen, ik had geen zin om te praten.

"Hij heeft me verteld dat het een enorm misverstand is. Het gebeurde plots. Hij heeft er zo'n grote spijt van, Astjeblieft Sirius ".

"Wat zou jij doen "mijn stem trilde van de onderdrukte woede " als jou beste vriend ineens zou zoenen met het meisje waar jij verliefd op was".

Het werd even stil, ik hoorde de wind buiten razen. Het was alsof de wind even razen was als mij. Minuten ging voorbij en ik werd langzamer kalmer net als de wind. Dat betekent niet dat ik James ineens ga vergeven ofzo.

"Ik zou het heel erg vinden maar naar zijn verhaal luisteren en dan zeggen wat ik ervan vindt " zei Remus plots. Ik knikte, maar bedacht ik me ineens dat Remus dat helemaal niet kan zien.

Ik zuchtte. Waarom moest James Elanor nou zoenen. Ik veegde de tranen weg en deed het gordijn weer open.

Ik stapte van mijn bed af en pakte wat perkament en het boek van gedaanteverwisseling.

"Dat ik uit mijn bed komt, betekent niet dat ik met James wil praten " zei ik tegen Remus. Hij knikte. Hij begreep het gelukkig. Ik doe de deur open en loop de trap af. Ik zie James zitten bij een tafeltje in een hoekje. Ik loop langs hem en doe alsof ik hem niet zie. Ik ga bij de haard zitten begin het opstel voor Banning te maken. Het lukt me goed om James te negeren. Het gaat zo een paar minuten door tot ik gedempte stemmen hoor. Als het portret open zwaait. Hoort iedereen Lily schreeuwen.

"Ik dacht dat je mijn vriendin was, maar jij zoent gewoon met James terwijl je weet dat ik op hem ben, en dan zeg jij dat je zijn gezicht zag, toe zég, had dan gelijk gezegd dat je op James was ! " schreeuwde Lily. Ze kwam woedend de Leerlingen kamer binnen achter haar kwam Elanor binnen. Ze huilden, even had ik zin om naar haar toe te rennen en te knuffelen. Maar een stem zei in mijn gedachte dat ook zei met James had gezoend.

"Het is waar, Lil. Het was alsof James verdwenen was en hij er stond, geloof me astjeblieft " Zei Elanor. Ze huilde. De tranen rolden voer haar wangen.

Lily draaide zich woeden om.

"Jij, leugenaar " zei ze. Ze trilde en ineens….in 1 tel. Eerst hing haar arm naast haar lichaam en toen ineens zat haar hand op de wang van Elanor. Een beest in mijn lichaam ontwaakte. Ik had zin om Lily aan te vallen. Met veel moeite kreeg ik mezelf onder controle. Lily liep ondertussen met grote passen naar de meidenslaapkamer. Een Elanor stond daar. De tranen rolden nog steeds over haar wangen maar nu zag je duidelijk een rode hand op haar wang. Ze rilde en viel toen op haar knieën. Remus rende naar haar toe en ondersteunde haar. Hij zorgde ervoor dat ze in een stoel bij ons ging zitten. Ik keek snel in mijn boek en vervolgde mijn werkstuk. Ik wilde haar pijn niet zien.

"Het komt wel goed "hoorde ik Remus in haar oor fluisterde. Ik keek heel even op en zag dat ze haar knieën had opgetrokken en haar gezicht verstopt. Haar schouders schokte, dus huilde ze nog steeds. Remus's arm lag over haar schouders en wreef erover. Een golf van jaloezie overspoelde me. Ik sloeg mijn boek snel dicht en pakte het perkament. Ik stond op en loop naar de jongensslaapkamer toe. Uit mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat James met een heel wit gezicht staart naar de plek waar Lily Elanor sloeg. Ik loop door. De tranen komen weer op. Ik gooi mijn spullen op mijn kastje. Morgen is het gelukkig Zaterdag. Ik schuif de gordijnen snel dicht. Ik ga met mijn kleren aan onder mijn dekens liggen en begin geluidloos te huilen. Waarom moest James Elanor nou weer zoenen. Ik lig uren wakker, het huilen was snel weer gestopt. Ik was kalm en woedend. Ik hoor James, Remus en Peter binnen komen. Ik hoor ze zich snel omkleden en "trusten"tegen elkaar zeggen. Ze denken dat ik lig te slapen. Ik lig uren en uren wakker. Langzaam hervind de oude Sirius mij. Ik moet het gewoon geod maken met James. Het kan niet anders. Ik besluit om te doen wat Remus zei en morgen zal ik luisteren naar het verhaal van James. En dan … als Elanor daarnet de waarheid sprak maak ik misschien nog een kansje bij haar. Als ik die hij was natuurlijk. Vast niet maar daar wil ik nu niet aandenken. Langzaam worden mijn ogen moe en vallen ze dicht. Ik slaap. ( Om 4 uur s'nachts)


End file.
